The invention relates to a domestic appliance for washing and spin drying lettuce, vegetables and similar produce.
The prior art embraces devices for washing, and especially for spin drying salad greens, such as lettuce and the like, consisting in a revolving basket that is rotatable about its own vertical axis of symmetry internally of a container fitted with a removable lid.
In most embodiments, the container incorporates a centrally located upright conical pivot serving to align and support the revolving basket. The lid acts as a support for a cranking handle, which is mounted externally, and for an internal drive mechanism that associates with the basket and causes it to rotate. Cranking the handle, the revolving basket can be set in motion, and the washed produce contained therein will be subjected to a centrifugal force capable of separating the water from the surface of the leaves.
It will often happen, however, that for produce to dry completely, it must be rearranged internally of the basket, and the basket spun a second time.
This extra spin can be effected to advantage only after having removed the lid, poured off the water which has collected at the bottom of the container, rearranged the produce in the basket, and replaced the lid.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is one of providing a practical and inexpensive solution to the aforementioned drawback.